Back to you
by All Hallows eve baby
Summary: emma meet michael when she was five because his sister was her babysitter ten years has passed and michaels back for his love
1. coming home

**Emma's Pov**

It's the first of October in Haddonfield were Emma Greyson walks down the

street she has lived on for fifteen years. The Horor that lives in this small town has been looked

up for the last ten years. Michael Myer everyone said he was evil but i know Michael he was not

evil just got mad quickly. When emma was five years old. How she had always looked up to

michael and always loved home life wasn't that great.

**Flashback **

**"**Michael. Michael how was school." emma said running to him with Boo.

"Emma where ids judith she suppose to be watching you two." Emma looked up and frowned

"Inside with her boyfriend she kicked us out of the house." Watching michael closely noticed

he was really anger. " Michael I'm sorry i didn't mean to get you mad" while she tears running

down her face. Michael calmed down quickly and said "It's not your fault come on." pulling her

up the steps muttering that judith was going to get it one of this days. That night i left the myers

house three people died by michaels hand the last time i saw him that halloween night he was in

the back of a cop car. When i said bye to michael and told him I love him.

**End Flashback**

Emma never realised how serious it was. Half way to the connor store she feel like someone is

watching her, once emma gets there she grabs the paper and on the front read** "Michael Myer**

**Broke out of the Aslyum." **Emma was scared because michael childhood house was next door

to hers. Walking home she had alot of qeustion running throw her head like is he coming home !.

Will he remeber me!, Will he try and kill me. Final making to her steep ahe look over at michaels

house get scared and runs up her steps into her home**.**

**Michael's Pov**

It's been two day since I broke out. I can't waitt to see emma no one can keep me away from her

any longer. I will kill anyone who tries too. Then iwill get boo and we will leave this place for good.

Walking down Haddonfeild streets i see emma running up to her house then stop at the steps and

look at mine then runs up the steps. How beautiful she is I can't believe she is fifteen years old.

I could never hurt her or boo they are the only one i love. Once i make it to my old house i walk

in because i would have to wait to get my emma. 


	2. beautiful women

**Emma's Pov**

I have a chilling feeling watching me blowing it off I head upstairs totake a shower.

Tonight my parents date night god you think after twenty years of marrige they be sick of

each other but no they can't get enough of each other jesus help me. I'm glad that they are so

happy together. Walking right by a figure not noticing. Emma gets into the bathroom and starts

stripping down to her nake form. Turning on the shower put a hand inside to make sure it not

to then getting in.

**Michael's Pov**

I walked up to her house once it got dark climb up the side into the window. Her parents

weren't home which is a good thing. That way I don't have to kill them and Emma would

not be mad at me. She was coming up the stairs not noticing me which is good for now.

But god has she filled in nicely in the right places. Jessh I sound like a pervert only serial

killer oh well beggers can't be choosers. I start to follow her she walked into the her shirt.

While i was looking a her lean soft inviting curves and those breast of her were beautiful

plump and perky just above her ass were two amazing dimples with the slope of her back.

Her legs were long and shaped but the perfect height for me. I watched as she rubbed

herself down her body god how i want to get in there with her. I hope she remebers me

becasue i am not letting anything get in the of my love and I. She makes me forget about

killing and think of only her. I waled into her room and hid behingd the door and listen to

her shut of the water and hear her feet paddlingagainst the floor to her bedroom .

Oh! is she in for a suprise.


	3. Her Parents!

**Emma's Pov**

Feeling nice and clean i walk to my room to get my pj's (they were black with silver outlining the

tank top and shorts.). I turn on the hall light so I can see better but i noticed throw the crack in my

my door someone was standing behind it. So I run down the hall down the stair to the door ripping

it open and started running looking back. I knew who it was but i was scared and crying so i keep

running in my big towel to the police station.

**Michael's Pov **

Shit! she saw me and started running in only a toel and that pissed me off. She not to show her body to

anyone else. Now I have to chase her i bet she thinks I'm going to kill her. Hey I would assume that to if

I were her but now I need to get her then tell her I love her that she is mine. Speed walking after her i

knew were she was going. **The Fucking Police Station.** God, If today can get any worst then i watch

a man run up to and grab her oh fuck no he is so I make it to them he has her against the alley

wall tears pouring out of her eyes. This made me furious taking the knife out of my suit, i grabbed him

by the neck and slit his throat and throw him aside. When Emma looked up at me her eyes rolled into the

back of her head but before she fell i grabbed her by the waist pick her towel up off the ground and wrapped

it around her and started my way back down are street noticed her parent were outside crying

and streaming her name that when i knew what i had to do. I walk up to them they looked scared. This is the

first time i spoke in awhile."Don't scream can we go inside"throat rough they both nodding walking up the steps

to there inside they look at me "Michael what have you done to her" Jason emma dad asked.

I got into a conversation with them and told them what happen and whats going on the her mom Bella looked at

me with a smile and said"Michael do you know emma love you, right?" "No" " When she wakes up you need to tell

her but michael I know she loves you." i smile and they headed off to bed when i put emma in her bed and layed beside

her. Tommorrow going to be a very long day, I know that.


	4. together

**Emma's Pov**

This pillow is really warm then the images of the night before float back into my mind and i jump

out of the bed now. OMG!!!! michael in my bed and starts to sit up I jump and run to the open

door to smack right into my mother. "Emma what are you doing". "Mom we have to leave now".

I started pulling her down the hallway."Emma why are you running away form michael?". i turned

to liik at her "Mom are you off your nut he's a serial killer!!!!!!". She put my face in her hands "Baby

i trust Michael he loves you.". I looked at her shocked looking behind her I see my farther and michael

talking. "This can't be happen" ahe cuts me off "Baby I know you love him". "Of course I love him mom

but he is still a killer." "But does that matter to you, he loves you and needs you baby." "Okay I'm sorry

I'll talk to him." I start to walk away and look back at my momand said "But can he talk what if he kills me."

she rolls her eyes " He won;t kill you he loves you and we need to keep him hidden during the day from Loomis"

nodding yes i walk back to my room.

**Michael's Pov **

I walked back to her room after I talked to her father, he told me not to worry. I heard her talking to her mom

worrying about me but aleats I knew she loves me that good i hope. Snapping out off my thoughts i hear her

heading doen to her walks in and says "Hi Michael" i take off my mask " Hello emma are you okay."

nodding she walks across the room and sits in her chair in the conner. "I'm just stared " cut her off saying " Emma

you never have to fear me icould never hurt you Emmie, I love you to much." she smiles " I love you too.". I got up

and walked over to her and kneeled before her "Em i won't let you go you and boo are all i have left if anyone stood

in my way i would kill them excepted your parents" she looked shocked and relieved " I need you so much emmie".

Then i grabbed her and i sat on the floor with her legs on either side of my hips my face nuzzled into her neck breathing

in her scent of fressia and starwberrys. After awhile she started to run her hand throw my hair we sat there for the longests

time we both started to drifted off.


	5. Blood Afternoon

**Emma's Pov**

I wake up and look at the clock 12:00 P.M. it was warm were I was laying. I look up and notice

it michaels he still asleep, so she went to get up but michael stir in his sleep"shhh go back to bed."

nodding michaellet go i walked downstairs. "Hey mom and dad whats up." "Nothing sweetheart

how michael good he seem normal to me but I can just be blind sided". shaking there heads and

rolling there eyes"No michael is normal except when you get in his way." i let out a shaking breath.

"Mom I'm going for a walk." "Okay sweet pea, I love you." walking down the hall yelling back

"Love you too". Walking down the streets in fall on a satuday afternoon was beautiful with the leaves

oranges, red,and yellows.I keep walk to the park were my best friend Tyler and Boo was i wasn't

sure what to tell her. Running toward them screaming "Hey guys what are you up to!" tyler replies

" Well Laurie has to go home but me and you can hang out". "Oh Okay that cool" turning to boo

"Boo be careful on your way home" ten year old boo looks at her and smiles with teo front teeth

missing "Of course I'll be careful hey i have an idea why don't you guys walk me homethen you

can hang out. Both Tyler and I smile and nod are heads once we got her home and inside we

walk back to the the park were we sit on the swings and chit chatting.

**Michael's Pov**

Then I saw a boy named Eric walks up and strats with me "Look who it is Emma." Smiling at his friends

across the park who were laughing " So Emma I was thinking you should give me a blow job!" laughing

When a boy name tyler jumps up and say "Leave Emma alone you fuck tard and go find somone else

leave my best friend alone."eric Shake his head grabs emma and throw her to the ground. No one hurts my

Emma so I put back on the mask and walk out with knife in hand no one see me yet. Tyler busy with emma

and the boy eric friends are talking and erics laughing sneak up behind him I put a hand on his mouth and

slit his throat when Emma and Tuler turn around screaming while eric gurging on his own bloos. I'm smiling

brhind the mask til i look at emma face she looks terffied i reach out to grab her but tyler and her run and run all

the way home. I know she is mad and sad but he hurt her she was crying my emma.


	6. The Fight

**Emma's Pov **

I can't believe what i just saw tyler and I were my house after we run from michael. I was

scared so was Tyler. "Emma was that michael myers". nodding my head he contiuned" And

he was going to grab you". Then I heard walking "Guys why are you running in the house!."

she saw Tyler and smiled "What are you guys doing home". Tyler started screaming saying

something really fast"MichaelMyerskilledericatthepark!!!!!" my mother frowned and said"

What". "Michael Myers killed eric at the park!!!!!" my mother looked at me "Emma were

is michael?" I shrugged my shoulders then Tyler passed out. We rushed over to him after a

few minutes he woke up and mom told him what was going on and none of noticed michael

and my dad in the back listen to us. Then Michael spoke I jumped "He hurt you Emma and said

bad things about you so I killed him." I looked at him" So what michael you can't go arond and

kill people because this world is hateful" I screamed michael looked pissed." Well guess what

sweetheart I will kill anyone I want to and you can't stop me." he looked evil with out his mask

mom, dad, amd tyler all sat there watching us. "Yeah Big Bad Michael Myers goes around killing

people for the fun of it. Wow you must feel like a man." michaels jaw was clenching and unclenching.

" Emma will you shut the fuck up so what I kill people big fucking deal" He screamed at me moving

closer in a deadly whisper said " At least I'm not a whore like you." gasps filled the room tears bulid up in

my eyes and I smacked michael across the face. " Fuck you Michael Myer you just a coward that it" I didn't

get to finish because smacked me and pushed me to the ground and walk out of the room. I got up and ran to

to my room and locked the door. When I hear running up the stairs somrone knocks "Baby can you open the

door. It's Daddy i want to see if you were all right." sniffling and said"I'm final just please leave me alone" "But

baby--" whispering"Daddy I'm fine plaese tell Tyler I'll see him monday at school" her father said"Okay baby,

I love you." still crying said" I love you too, daddy." I went and layed on my bed my cheek hurt really bad so I

changed sides. and cried myself to sleep.

**Michael's Pov **

I am so pissed walking do the streets of haddonfeild I followed a girl with red hair down a alley then moved in for the kil.

I grabbed her and put my hand over her mouth and stabbed her in her stomach her eyes started to roll back in her head

gurbing on her blood. I was strating to calm down I can't believe I all the things i said and did to my emma. God why did

I have to get so anger at her, is she ever going to forgive me and look over my killing habits. I walked home it was already

night time, i walked into emma home to see her parnnets on the couch. I took off my mask " Sorry i went off like that."

i said looking down. Jason looked up at michael " Sit down michael we need to talk" nodding michael sat in the chair across

from them " Michael you need to understand emma don't like that people die but she love you and you both made mistakes

today but the next you hit my daughter you will never see her again" nodding my head looking around " Where is emma?"

Her parents looked sad and said "She run to her room and has not been out since" Shit i hope i didn't hurt "Is it Okay

if I go and see her" then nodded and said" she locked her door" " Don't worry i'll get in.


	7. together forever

**Michael's Pov's**

I got into her room and looked around noticed she was on her side facing her window. I started

to walk over to her bed. I sat on the edge and saw the black and blue hand print on her face. For the

first time in my life I wanted to cry I hurt her. **The Love of my life**, even though I a am killer I still had

emotions. Laying down next to her moving her hair back I gentle kiss her cheek. I got up walked over to

the door and locked it and went back to her laying behind her, gentle pulling her to me. In the morning we

will talk.

**Emma's Pov **

My cheek was throbbing and I felt arms around my waist I stiffened up. I felt like crying how did he get in my

room. Stupid me michael is a serial killer of course he can get through a door. I tried getting out of his arms

but he tighen them. Then he said " Baby please stop trying to get up. Just lay here with me." I grabbed my blanket

and pulled it up to my face but michael grabbed it saying " Emma baby I'm sorry really I am." I was ingoring him

"Emma please talk to me." that made me break down and cry so i pulled my blanket to my face and cried. After

I turned to michael to tell him I was sorry. " Michael I'm sorry" and hugged him my face was in his chest then I hit my

cheek and cried. His eyes told me how sorry he was, he put me on my back and rested himself between my face

nuzzled in my neck whispering how sorry he was and that it was his fault that I would not have. " Michael it was both not

one." he looked at me and said" But I hurt you. I'm sorry." i shacked my head "No Michael James Myers It was both okay."

he shacked his had yes.I smiled and kissed him on the lips and went to pull away but michael had other plans. The kiss turned

to passion, michael hands were roaming over my body while my were on his waist. michaels started to grind himself against me.

moaning out his name. I started kissing down his neck " Emma we should stop if you don't want this." he groaned out. I kissed

up to his mouth and said " Michael I don't want to stop." with that i grabbed his shirt and pulled it off and kissed his chest. I licked

his right nipple with my togue he groaned out my name. Michael got off me and got off the bed and pulled me with him. " Michael",

he smiled and kissed my lips he lifted my shirt off me ( god I wish i had a bra on at least I'm a C cup). I was slightly blushing and looked up

into michaels eyes seeing raw hunger, I felt the same way. His hands were on my hips pulling me closer I kissed his lips softly and looked up at

him. " I will love you forever michael" he smiled and said"Me too Em". Then kissed me again this time it turned into raw passion once all are cloths were

off he layed me on the bed and kissed my stomach up and kissed my breast then sucking it into his mouth. I wanted him so bad right now. I was sucking

on his neck when he pulled back my eyes met dark ones and I knew what he was asking me so i nod my head. Michael postioned the head of his penis

to my entrance and thrust forward. It hurt so bad I knew michael was going to pulled out I stopped him by kissing his mouth and he kissed me back. Then

are hunger turn into a fire michael was thrusting hard and my nails were straching him down his back to his ass. To get a further in me both my legs were over

his shoulder, with him moving in and out over and over. My body felt like it was on fire. I was screaming michael name three more thrust and micheal explode still

thrusrting groaning my name we both climax again. Michael fall on to me both of us breathing hard. I told him how much I love him andhe looks up and smiles and

says " I will love you for the rest of are lives" holding each other we started to fall asleep.


	8. Are life started

It's been a month since Michael and I made love but at the same time it was so much more, I knew right then and there that Michael was my soul mate my other half. But right now I just turn

sixteen and have **huge problems, **like **I missed my period. **Oh sweet Jesus I know I had to go to the store to get a test but I'm scared Michael killed his family. If I am will he kill us I

need to know this before I put us in danger. I went to walk down stairs I heard Michael call me " Emma baby were are you going." looking back up the stairs "Um I-I going to the store".

he looked at me strange before saying " Why?" looking down lying " I'm going to get my period soon so I need girl things". Michael smiled at me saying" I could go and get them for

you." i froze " No it okay mikey I can go and get it." I said sturttering. His eyes narrowed but said "Okay I will see you when I get back.". I keep walking down the stairsand got to the

door and yelled "I love you Mikey" he didn't reply and that hurt. So I walked to the corner store and got the test but also got pads, tampons, chocholate, chips and magazines. When I

went up the oldlady smiled and did not say anything and I was great full for that looking out the window I saw michael walking towards the store askin the lady to hurry she

Michael was inside he looked at me " Sre you ready to go and this scared me did he know, was he going to kill me if I was. Shacking my head no and said "I'm

going to go get McDonaldsto get some food you want some."shaking his head no said " I'll see you when you get home. and he walked out and I thanked the old lady and I got Michael

and I some food just in case he was hungry. When I got home and went to my room Michael was sitting there with his mask on and I started to cry "Michael Why are you wear your mask."

he did not move then i noticed he was sleeping. Bring the test, tampon and pads. I went and followed the direction and if there was a smiley face on it after I knew I would have to do

something. In those five minutes I was having a hard time breathing.I flipped it over and was greeted by that smiley face and started to cry. Stopped when I heard Michael call my name I

yelled " I'll be out in a minute." wiping away my tears and cleaned up and hid the test . Went into my room Micheal had his mask off and smiled and then frowned." Why were you crying."

and I looked at him" Michael we need to talk." and his eyes narrowed "About what Em." and I knew he was getting mad, I was chewing on my lip " About us Michael.". He started to yelled

" What about us Emma. What wrong now Emma we were fine for a month what now." I broke down crying and he kept yelling then I had enough " Michael I'm pregant you bastard god I

hate you. You don't let me get one word in." while michael was shocked shitless. The biggest smile broke out on to his face and grabbed me swinging me around laughing this all surpised

me. "Michael why are you happy." now he looked anger and pissed and sat me down on the bed. " Are you not happy that we are having a baby, Emma." I justed looked at him and he

looked sad to and mad. " Michael I'm happy its just I was scared." and he looked at me " Why baby were you scared" I looked down michael kneeling before me " Becuase What if you

did not want it or you just snapped and blamed me for the baby and and I I." michael put his hand over my mouth and brushed my hair back " Emma I understand I do and I was

begining a prick today.I'm really sorry I hope you forgive me." I was shocked at what that I was hearing this from my michael. I just kissed michael on the lips " There is nothing to forgive

do you understand me." with a stern look . " Yes emma baby I love you." ansI love you too Mikey ." he smiled and laid me on the bed and got my food and gave to me " You need to

eat for are baby Emma." I smiled and laid against the headboard michael laid his head on my stomach and nuzzled it while I eat my food. We were happy to have this baby and I'm so

glad michael can't wait.


	9. loomis warns Emma

I'm Now 6 months pregant, michaels very happy about the babies. Yes michael and I found out that we having Twins boys. My parents are okay with it and

that shocked me having a 17 year old daughter prego you think they would be mad. Nope their very happy with it. Dad can't wait for them to be born and moms

happy to have little ones in the never thought I would be a mother this young but I don't not regret it. I feel blessed too have little one coming into this world.

Doctor Loomis came here asking if we have seen Michael because his evil and dangerous. But we told him no, I could tell he did not believe me. He wanted to know who

the father was and I told him I got drunk and had sex with my best friend. " When Halloween comes around next year he will try and get laurie." looking at him like he is crazy

" No he won't he loves boo and always will, by killing his sister and step- dad he did it so she could have a better life you stupid fuck get out of my house and do not come back."

Oh god was i pissed my face was broght red. " I'm sorry that you think that makes up for it and he is evil." now I was about to kill him I could fell it. " You don't know michael Like

I did you stupid fucking cunt do not come in here and act like you run the show get out." My parent were angier at him to when my father speaks up " Get out of my house and do not

come here again like my daughter said." mom nodded her head. " I will leave but if you see him run he is very dangerous to you and your having babies think about them okay." then

he walked out the door. I walked upstairs and layed on my bed and cried , I don't know why either. Michael was getting me food from Mc Donalds good i love that place so much.

I could feel myself falling asleep. In my dream it me and my family with michael and the boys they looked like their father so much and then I feel myself begin shacked looking up

saw my michael smiling at me with food in his hand. Sitting up I give him a kiss on the lips, then he gets in between my legs and puts his head on my stomach and starts to talk to

our boys while I eat. I knew michael was excited to become a dad and have a good big family. I also knew he would never hurt Boo, my parents, Tyler , the babies and I. He loves

us so much. After eatting a wipe my hands off so I can run my finger through his hair. Michael cut it short but enough so I can still play with it. We both ened up falling alseep together

All I need in this world is my michael and I would be happy.


End file.
